The Secret Kingdom
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war? Pairings: SakuraxSasuke, slight NarutoxSakura
1. The girl with one wish

**Title: The ****Secret** **Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I spoke with Kishimoto-san this morning, but he unfortunately wouldn't sell me Naruto. Although, he did send me a basket of tomatoes in apology.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Girl with One Wish**

Humans throughout history have sought to find answers to our various questions. Thus, in this insatiable quest for knowledge, men have toiled and pondered. In this process we have begun explaining why the sky is blue or why the sea is salty. We have discovered physical laws that enabled us to do what we once thought impossible. Now we fly in planes and connect with another person halfway around the world in the span of a few seconds.

Yes, humanity has achieved so much.

Yet, humanity has not answered every question.

And for Sakura Haruno, this is a frustration.

She doesn't seek to answer why people are alive or why there is suffering in this world. She has a lot of questions like every one else. Her questions are simple but when she asks, the answers are vague and easily dismissed. How come everyone can say what a famous star did the last ten years but no one can tell her who her mother is?

It's not like her father never told her. Kenji Haruno was a handsome man of 44, with deep grey eyes and reddish brown hair. He was a brilliant cardiologist, one of the best in the country.

"Your mother, Haruka, was a very beautiful and kind woman. There's no doubt you will grow up to be just like her."

"But what does she look like?" Sakura, then only six years old, asked him.

Kenji stared at her with a solemn smile. "You have her eyes." And he didn't add anything else despite Sakura's insistence through the next decade.

Sakura tried asking relatives, but their answers revealed nothing new either.

"Your mother?" Her Aunt Reina raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, dear, but I don't know anything about her. All I know is that when Ken returned from medical school, he was carrying you. Heck!" she snorted. "He never even told us he was married! But I bet you got your looks from her. I don't see anything Haruno about you."

Before her aunt would start on some farfetched theories, Sakura hastily thanked her and left. Her father left to study abroad for ten years. He did communicate with is family, but when he returned with a year-old daughter in tow, the family was in uproar. Like Reina, some believed that Sakura was not Kenji's child, but he had showed documents that he was indeed married to a Haruka Senju two years prior, a whole year before Sakura was born. Kenji admitted that he kept his marriage a secret, saying that "the family won't approve." It was one of the little information he volunteered, and his relatives began starting stories that he married a brainless nobody when he is not around.

Sakura heard these stories, however, and of course she felt hurt. There were indeed no similar features between her and her father. But her father loved her dearly, and she could never doubt that he was truly her paternal father. And a brilliant man like him would certainly choose a wonderful woman.

Staring at a mirror, Sakura would sometimes imagine she is looking at her mother. Do they indeed share the same fair porcelain skin? The same straight reddish blonde hair, so light it was almost pink? Her father never told her, his eyes would look alarmingly sad when they talk about her. Sakura did not like causing her father sadness, she loved him too much. They were a team; it was only the two of them for years. But she cannot help but wonder why there weren't any pictures of Haruka Haruno. Other than her mother's neat signature on her birth certificate and her parent's marriage certificate, it was as if she didn't exist at all.

Her obsession with her mother was actually more of an obsession of learning who is. Sakura is a fairly average girl. She is smart but just smart enough to be one of the top students in class. She is athletic but not enough to be chosen to compete in any event. She is well known in her school, but she doesn't have any close friends.

People like her well enough, she is nice and friendly. Her looks, especially her hair and patrician features made her stand out. Boys have crushed on her and some have confessed, but she politely turns her down. Many have attempted to be close to her, but failed. She seemed so shy and usually avoided gatherings. Soon, people just dismissed her as an introvert and left her alone.

But Sakura didn't mean to be like that. She is lonely, she wants to have friends, but she cannot risk them knowing her secret. It was a secret not even her father knows. If people find her weird already, what would they think when they find out she communicates with plants and animals?

Oh, people say she has a green thumb and that animals seem to like her, but Sakura knows differently. She cannot really talk to them, but she could somehow feel them. She can feel moods emanating from the plants while she waters them. She somehow feels how a dog would have his ears scratched. She could call any animal to come to her, and plants seem to bend towards her when she holds out her hand. These are subtle abilities, yes, but that's not all. It began when she was ten years old. For some reason, she found herself floating above her bed when she woke up. She fell immediately with a thud. Once, her classmates were having a water fight. A boy directed his water pistol at her. Sakura was absolutely sure the water hit her, but she found herself completely dry. Thankfully, no one noticed, and she ran home. Other incidents began to follow, objects would move according to her mood, and in an effort to control it, she started the habit of bottling her emotions inside. She knows that she should keep whatever she could do a secret.

Of course she was scared and confused, who wouldn't? After all, these abilities were simply not commonplace. Sakura soon found herself researching on parapsychology. She read myths and fantasies. She surmised that abilities like hers were probably inherited. Her father never showed any strange ability. It could only be her mother, she concluded.

So this was Sakura's life, covertly trying to answer her own questions. But change was coming. Her father married again, to a pretty young high profile lawyer who was divorced a few years before. Megumi had two children, fraternal twins who shared their mother's hazel eyes and blond hair. They moved to a new town, in a fabulously furbished penthouse apartment. But that didn't really change her life. Megumi was a kind and caring stepmother, but like her father, she was extremely busy. Her stepbrother and stepsister were studying college abroad, and although they get along, Sakura hardly saw them. Her life was like before, she was frequently alone and friendless in a roomy house.

Now 16 years old, the teenage Sakura looked around her new room. Her parents were busy assessing the furniture and she decided she wanted to be alone. Her room was situated at the corner of the apartment and was quite spacious. Silently observing her new refuge she assessed her belongings. After a few minutes, she concluded she liked her room. Her bed was slightly elevated and she had to go up the stairs to reach it. The railings on it create an illusion that her bed is another room. She had a small bed full of fluffy soft pillows and a vanity mirror adjacent to it. Under the make-shift mezzanine floor, a large shelf contained her books, and beside it was her computer. On a glass shelf, she gazed fondly at her collection of sea shells. There were two other doors, one led to her bathroom and walk-in closet and the other led to a balcony. She stepped into the balcony and smiled. There was a small garden and the flowering plants were already in bloom. The view was also breathtaking, there was a pool below and just a block away was a hilly park with flowering cherry blossoms.

The blossoms were so beautiful that Sakura reached out her hand and willed the petals to come to her. The wind blew and she caught a petal. Closing her eyes, she placed the petal to her lips.

"I wish to know who I am, to know more about my mother." She whispered.

She gently let go of the petal, and Sakura's gaze followed its direction. It landed on a person. Sakura blinked. The person (she couldn't tell if the person was male or female from afar since she is on a ten-storey building) was crouching on top of a lamppost, wearing a ridiculously bright orange jumpsuit and seemingly talking to a huge lump on his/her shoulder. Sakura saw that there were a lot of people around, but they ignored the strange person. She shrugged, concluding that it was probably not such a weird sight for these people.

"Sakura-chan! Can you come here?" Megumi called.

Sakura sighed and reentered her room.

Spring Grove, her new home was worthy of its name. Its beautiful gardens and Cherry blossom fields was a breather from the tall buildings and highly competitive atmosphere of the place. It was a fairly new town, a suburban area on its way to becoming a city. The relaxing climate has attracted the influx of people, mostly well-to-do. The demand for amenities only cities can bring also invited professionals, and that's why Kenji and Megumi decided to move here.

How ironic that Sakura's last name is similar in nature to the name of the place. Haru. Spring. And they moved in at the season of spring. Spring is said to be the symbol of beginnings and of a new life. Spring can also mean change, and though nothing much will change in the town except its eventual rise to progress, something exceptional will change Sakura's life forever.

Change is indeed coming, something different from moving to a new house or having a new family. The great change in Sakura Haruno's life began the moment she whispered her wish, when the strange blond shook the petal off, and from an opposite building, a pale dark-haired boy stared at the direction of Sakura's balcony.

The said boy placed his hands on his pockets and smirked.

* * *

**Well that's it, my first fanfic!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Thank You.**


	2. The boy with coal black eyes

**Title: The Secret** **Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san is too much of a capitalist to sell me Naruto, so yes, I still don't own Naruto.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Boy with Coal Black Eyes**

Dawn was approaching, and the quiet stirrings of the morn were interrupted by the stumbles of a drunk bawling in the alleys. His friend tried to support him but he could do not do anything to stop the man's frustrated indecipherable ranting. Suddenly, the waste cans beside them blew up. The drunk started wailing curses while his friend gaped wide-eyed at the rubble.

"That was careless of you. There is no way _they_ would not notice the spiritual residue."

"Nah, if I was careless, that racket would have stopped, yeah."

A gust of wind and a swish of cloaks and the two figures observing from atop a building disappeared.

Meanwhile, Sakura Haruno woke up with a jolt.

She rubbed her temples and groaned at her headache. Sakura cannot recall the last time she had a nightmare, although she is not sure if she could classify the dream she had as a nightmare. Unlike her usual dreams, there were no images, just emotions and colors. She distinctly remembered blacks, reds, blues, yellows, and a myriad of other colors swirling chaotically against each other, describing the dominant feeling of confusion. Somehow, she also felt a sense of forthcoming danger.

With another groan, she stood up and started fixing her bed. Maybe the dream was just her expression of anxiety, after all, that day was her First Day of School. Specifically, the First Day of School as a New Student. With the capital letters.

When her headache toned down, she took out a robe and opened the door to her balcony. She stretched as she breathed the early morning air. A breeze passed, and suddenly Sakura relaxed. She smiled, the knot in her stomach was still there, but at least it was lesser than before.

A strange feeling enveloped her and she turned. On an opposite building, she observed that someone was looking out from a window a floor above hers. She shrugged and decided that she should start getting ready for school.

"You're always early, Sakura-chan." Megumi smiled.

Sakura just nodded as she handed her stepmother some toast and sat down a chair away from her. Megumi was a nice woman, but she was still uncomfortable being with people other than her father.

"Thank you, dear." Megumi bit her toast. "Mmmm... You placed some garlic, it tastes great.

"You're welcome." Sakura gulped down her orange juice.

"Good morning." Kenji entered the dining room and kissed Megumi. "Breakfast looks super, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Reina-san did most of it." She spoke of the maid they hired, who was cleaning up the kitchen. "I just did the toast; she wouldn't let me do anything else."

When it was just her and her father, Sakura did all household chores. But after they moved to Spring Grove, Megumi insisted that she doesn't have to do so anymore, insisting she should just study and find time to "being a teenager instead of a housewife-in-training." Sakura laughed at that, however, although she didn't exactly love doing chores, years of habit was hard to break.

After they finished their breakfast, Kenji and Megumi took their briefcases.

"Sakura-chan, we will be out late again, so don't wait up. Just ask Reina-san for your snacks and dinner later." He, then handed her allowance.

"Do you have your keys?" Megumi asked and Sakura nodded. "You already know your way to school, but use your cell phone to call me in case of problems, okay?"

Sakura nodded again as her father kissed her cheek. "Good luck, Starshine. Have a great day."

Smiling at her father's use of her childhood nickname, she hugged. "See you later, Dad. Megumi-san."

She then helped Reina clear the table before grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment. Her school was only a block away, and it was still early. Strolling along, she noticed a gathering of people ahead. Curiously, she joined them.

"_Did a bomb drop here?_" she thought as she saw the destroyed street cut off by a police line.

Looking around, she saw the blond from before. This time, he was crouching on top of an umbrella from an adjacent outdoor café. Being much nearer, she saw that it was a boy her age and he was still wearing the same orange jump suit from before. Sakura blinked. The lump on his shoulder looked like a giant warty frog in a yukata.

"_Definitely a stuffed toy._" She concluded.

Peculiarly enough, the people around found the rubbles of the street more interesting than that boy, himself concentrating so hard on the site that his eyes were slits.

"_Maybe that boy was so weird that people don't mind him anymore._" Sakura sighed, she felt sorry for the boy.

When she arrived at school, a kind woman directed her to the principal's office. Sitting nervously at the bench as the secretary processed her papers, she started thinking about her classmates. Could it be that she could finally have the normal life she desired? Nothing overtly weird happened to her recently, maybe she has better control of her 'abilities'?

Still deep in thought, she didn't notice someone sit beside her.

"Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura jerked from her reverie and took her papers, accidentally touching the hand of the boy who sat beside her who was also doing the same.

Sakura automatically pulled back her hand, and the boy did the same. For some reason, she felt a surge of energy when they touched. She slowly stared at the boy before her, and found herself caught by hauntingly coal black eyes.

She had to fight herself from blushing. The boy was extremely good looking, his pale skin contrasted with his raven black hair and eyes. He was a head taller than her, and his aristocratic face seemed to be as transfixed to her as she is to him.

"Excuse me." The secretary cleared her throat. The two of them snapped out of the trance and they both took their papers.

"You are new here too?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

The boy nodded, his eyes glancing sideways at her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura blushed as she heard his deep voice.

Her heart was beating fast. This was something she never experienced before. She felt like she could stay beside him forever, but way back in her head, a voice told her that she should stay away. That the boy was dangerous.

They stopped in front of the same classroom. Apparently, they were both in the same homeroom too.

She and Sasuke were introduced to a silent class room. When Sakura chose a seat near the window, Sasuke immediately took the seat beside her. Throughout the hour, Sakura could barely concentrate, the anxious feeling in her stomach increased exponentially.

When the bell rang for the next class, Sakura immediately stood up and ran to her next class, slightly bumping at the back of Sasuke's chair on the way. When she reached her new classroom, she sighed and breathed deeply, trying to relax. A minute later, someone sat beside her. She looked up and saw Him.

"So you are in this class too?" she could not hide a hint of sarcasm from her voice.

Sasuke showed her his class schedule. To Sakura's chagrin, the both of them had the same classes!

Seeing the mortification at her face, Sasuke smirked.

By lunchtime, a group of girls crowded around Sasuke, inviting him to have lunch with them. Although Sakura's chest heaved at the sight of so many girls around him, she was also thankful for the diversion.

"Sakura." She heard him call her name, his voice not a pitch louder than the girls around him, but she was sure she would be able to recognize his voice even at the presence of a roaring plane engine.

She ran to the cafeteria, thanking that she brought lunch that day. After eating quickly, she dashed away. She had a feeling that Sasuke was looking for her, and all instincts told her that she it was better if she stay away from him.

When she entered her classroom for her next class, she crashed to her seat (this time, she chose a seat with no available adjacent seats). She must have circled the school that during the break. She placed her head on the table, but jerked up when she felt His presence beside her. She looked up, and she saw him staring at her with annoyance in his eyes. He seemed short of breath, and Sakura felt right in assuming that he was indeed looking for her.

The girl beside Sakura shifted uncomfortably, and Sasuke glared at her. In an instant, the girl stood up and changed seats. To Sakura's horror, Sasuke was her seatmate again.

Sasuke hardly spoke with her at all, but his presence was stifling. Throughout the day, Sakura did all she could to, if not get away, at least keep some distance from him. Unfortunately, she failed.

When classes ended, Sakura felt relieved and got ready to go home.

"I'll walk you home."

Sakura looked at him. "Thanks, but I'm fine walking home alone."

She walked past him, but he grabbed her forearm.

"Uchiha-san, please let go."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

Sasuke frowned and let go of her arm. "Call me Sasuke, Sakura."

She blushed at hearing him call her name again so casually. At the same time, annoyed at the presumption.

"I'm going home alone, Sasuke-san." She complied with a defiant glare.

"Don't keep running away from the inevitable, Sakura. It's just going to frustrate you." He smirked and went ahead.

Surprised and confused, Sakura ran. She ran past him. She kept on running the whole block home before she hit someone.

She looked up and saw that she had hit the weird blond from before.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and continued her mad rush home.

The boy stared after her, his blue eyes wide from surprise and shock.

"Neee, did she just hit us?"

The giant toad on his shoulder nodded. "Yes."

"Did she just see us? …And talked to us?"

"Yes, Naruto. It seems so..."

**

* * *

**

I want to thank Dragonsrain for reviewing, it really made my day. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**For everyone who has read the first chapter, placed this story on their favorites and alert, I really thank you too. But I will be much happier if you tell me what you think.**

**To all my readers, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**

**Please review.**

'**til next time**

**Chantrea** **Moonbeam**


	3. The boy in the orange jumpsuit

**

* * *

**

Title: The Secret

**Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san spoke in Nihongo, I spoke in English, our new translator was a moron. So our meeting ended with Kishimoto-san still owning Naruto.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Boy in the Orange** **Jumpsuit**

Though Spring Grove is almost a city, the lives of its inhabitants are still as slow-paced as those in rural areas. Residents who have lived there for a long time still focus and gossip on the new. For instance, the explosion occurring earlier. But the hot topic was the handsome doctor who moved in with his wife and daughter.

Many of the female nurses blushed and talked about him, saying how handsome, kind and competent Dr. Haruno is. About Atty. Haruno, co-workers speak of her past credentials, how she was able to defend a number of celebrities and politicians within her five years of practice. Some noticed the young girl. They thought it peculiar that she had pink hair, but they say she was pretty enough. They stared at her when she passed by earlier to school. They stared again when they saw her running home that afternoon. They wondered why she was in a hurry, a complete contradiction to her relaxed pace that morning. Then, they were surprised when they suddenly saw her fall down, as if colliding to an invisible wall. Some swore that for a split second they saw bright orange. She just stood up, apologized to nobody in particular and resumed her trek home.

They shook their heads. Apparently, they concluded, her pink hair's not the only thing peculiar about her.

One person agreed, but for completely different reasons. The blond youth stood staring after the girl who just hit him, sheer shock still apparent on his face. The toad on his shoulder smacked him on the head with a stick.

"What didya do that for!!!" He yelled, massaging the large bump on his head.

"Snap out of it, kid, and follow her!" replied the toad.

"What?!!!"

"Just follow her!" he repeated. "She may just be the help we're looking for."

* * *

Sakura kept on running until she reached her apartment. After making sure the door is locked, she dropped her bag to the floor and headed to the kitchen. Wiping her perspiration, she took out a glass of water, immediately gulping the liquid down. She immediately sat down, her head on the table.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself. "I'm not myself today."

She closed her eyes and remembered Sasuke. Why is he following her anyway? She barely knew him. Sakura could feel her heart pounding. Part of her reminding to stay away from him, instinct telling her that he is dangerous, extremely dangerous. Then a part of her gushed and shouted how handsome he was, as well as stressing that a girl DOES NOT run away from handsome guys, especially when they seem to be interested.

Sakura groaned. She was having a migraine.

"I don't care how handsome he is!" she decided. "He's just a damn stalker! There's nothing redeeming about stalkers!"

Suddenly, she heard a strange rattle from the balcony in the living room. Curious, she saw that the glass was shaking from unknown pressure. She immediately opened the glass sliding door permitting a strong gust of wind into the house. She closed her eyes as she struggled to hold on to the door when she heard a loud grunt. The gust quickly died down, and when she opened her eyes to asses the damaged living room, she simply saw the blond in the orange jumpsuit.

"Hi!" the boy said grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I guess I overdid the spell."

Sakura stared.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage one day!" he declared.

Sakura continued staring.

"She doesn't understand a word you're saying, idiot!" the toad smacked Naruto's head again.

Her eyes narrowed at the talking toad.

"Sheesh! Stop doing tha- hey!" Naruto ran forward as Sakura fell fainting.

Naruto carefully carried her to the sofa. "I don't understand what's happening!" he whined.

"Neither does she, apparently." The toad replied.

"But she can see us!" Naruto stated. "And the humans could see her too!"

The toad tapped Sakura's forehead. "She's gathering energy, she is a Raicelli."

"I knew it! She looks too nice to be an Osume." He stared at her and blushed. "Hey, why didya think she fainted?"

"Think, kid, think."

Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Could it be that she is not from Asantia?!" he declared after a few minutes.

"We'll find out when she wakes up."

* * *

Sakura placed her hand on her forehead. She was having a bad dream, she told herself. There was no strong gust of wind. A strange boy is not in her living room. Talking frogs do not exist.

She opened her eyes, "Great just great!" she muttered.

"You're up!" the boy, Naruto, grinned.

Sakura sat up, and looked at the ceiling. Maybe if she ignored them, they will leave.

"This is so cool! I never met a Raicelli before."

Immediately, Sakura looked at him. "What did you call me?"

Naruto's grin was wider at her finally addressing him. "A Raicelli. This old toad, I mean Fukasaku-sensei, said you are one."

"But how are you sure that I am one?!"

"You could see us, and feel us too! I'm an Ilasu, so I'm not solid in the human world. Only a Raicelli or an Osume can see me here and interact with humans too!"

"Ilasu need a large amount of spiritual energy to remain solid." The toad explained. "The Raicelli and Osume can produce enough energy to keep them solid, if they contact an Ilasu, they can be solid temporarily."

Sakura's heart made a leap. Could it be that her wish was going to come true? Was she about to learn about herself? But, aren't they saying that they're not human? That she is not human as well?

"Do you know what we are talking about, child?" Fukasaku asked her.

Sakura shook her head.

Fukasaku sighed. "Can you tell us about yourself, so we could explain to you who we are?"

"Yeah! What's your name?!" Naruto added.

"Sakura Haruno."

"That's a pretty name."

"Naruto, let her speak first!" he smacked Naruto again.

Naruto massaged his head and kept quiet.

Sakura took a deep breath. Should she tell them about herself? Could she trust them? Exhaling, she decided she would.

* * *

"Yes, empathy with nature is a Raicelli trait." Fukasku nodded after Sakura told her story and explained the weird abilities she's been having.

"You said that my mother is a Raicelli?"

"Most likely, being a Raicelli is genetic, but I do not understand. Only the heirs of the royal families can open portals to the human world, and it is not allowed"

"My mother's maiden name was Haruka Senju."

The toad's eyes grew wide.

"No way! A Senju?!" Naruto looked up from the instant ramen Sakura gave him earlier and looked puzzled at Fukasaku's surprised face.

"What's the deal with the Senju?" but the toad and Sakura ignored him.

"So she is a Raicelli?" Sakura asks.

Fukasaku nodded. "But I've never heard of any Raicelli marrying a human, if your father is indeed human. It is possible, but it is not allowed. Raicelli are few in number, and the Senju is the most royal among the clans. You mother would have been engaged from a young age to a Hyuuga. To say the truth, I never heard of a Haruka Senju either. The only Senju alive is Tsunade and she has no children."

"I still don't understand what you are saying, but it's possible my mother is not a Senju, she could have changed her name."

The toad nodded again. "That is possible."

"If only a few can open portals to this world, then how did you get here? Is he royal too?" she pointed at Naruto, but her tone suggested she doubt it.

"He wish!" the toad replied.

"Hey!" Naruto slurped. "I may not be a noble, but I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

"It's the idiot's fault that we're here." Continued Fukasaku, ignoring the blond. "Believe it or not, he is a soldier. I'm a summon, a creature who had a contract with a sorcerer. My master happened to be his teacher and he ordered me to train the idiot. While training, we met some rogue Osume. We were supposed to go back and give a report, but Naruto decided to go after them. Before we knew it, we're here."

"We've been here for three days." Naruto wiped his mouth as he finished his ramen. "Man, this stuff's good!"

"Going to the human world is forbidden." Explained Fukasaku. "And rogues can be dangerous."

"You say I'm a Raicelli and Naruto is an Ilasu. But what are Raicellis and Ilasus anyway? And what's the deal with the Osume?"

"I guess it's our turn to explain who we are, but it's a long story." The toad told her.

"My parents will not be home until late."

"Actually, we were wondering if we could stay here while we are tracking down the rogues. We also need your help, a Raicelli like you would be able to help us contact home."

"But." Sakura glanced at Naruto. "He's a guy! And my father will not approve."

"What's wrong with being a gu-oh." Naruto turned red. "I'm not going to do anything to you Sakura-chan!"

"And we are invisible to humans." Added Fukasaku. "If your father is a human, he won't see us. If he's a Raicelli, then he could help us."

"Okay." Sakura decided after a few minutes, she took them to a guest room. "But in exchange, I want to ask for something too."

"What is it? We'll do anything you ask, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled assuringly.

"You will tell me everything about your world. I also want to know about my-my abilities." Sakura paused. "And if my mother is indeed a Raicelli, I need your help. I want to know about her."

"That's fair." Fukasaku answered.

"Sure! Leave it to us Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and closed the door as Naruto jumped to the bed. "Now, tell me about where you came from? Who are your people?"

Sakura sat down as Fukasaku cleared his throat.

"We came from a kingdom called Asantia. There are three races in Asantia, the Raicelli, Osume and Ilasu. The Ilasu are the scattered throughout the kingdom, while the kingdom is divided into two regions, each governed by the Raicelli and Osume. We are from Konoha, the head village of the region under the Raicelli. The Osume are our enemies."

**

* * *

**

So this is it, the third chapter! Thank you to everyone who read, a special shout out to Laliz who reviewed and added me to her favorite's list and alert. Thank you very much, you really made my day.

**I'm confused that with the number of hits I'm getting, why do I only have two reviews? I mean, it's a ratio of 2:110. I'm really happy a lot of people are reading my story but please, people, give me your comments, I want to know what you think about the story and I'm anxious if people really like my story or not.**

**And by the way, as you could see, I have finished introducing the main characters of the story, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Now, I need your help. With the succeeding chapters, I will be portraying the different qualities and backgrounds about the main characters, as well as their interactions. The storyline has been set, but I need your help in helping me decide who Sakura will end up with, Naruto or Sasuke?**

**Again, thank you for reading and please review.**

**Chantrea** **Moonbeam**


	4. The First Guardians' mistake

**Title: The Secret** **Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san owns Naruto. I own Asantia and the three Races. Kishimoto-san refuses to sell me what's his. I refuse to sell what's mine. That is, until he changes his mind...**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Guardians' Mistake**

_Long ago, when the earth was young, God created animals and plants to live in it. Among them, He created Guardians, creatures one with creation yet apart from them. Then God created Man._ _Man, that He created in His image, Man to whom He gave responsibility over His creations. And God was pleased._

_But the First Guardians were jealous of God's masterpiece, thus they decided to create creatures representing their ideals and continuing their purpose. They wanted to create beings far superior than that of man._

_But, the First Guardians could not decide what creature they should create. Raicelli, who loved all things living, wanted to create a race that draws their strength from the very essence of nature. Osume valued independence. He swore that he will create a race that could produce their own energy like the sun. Ilasu wished for a race that has the versatility of humans and the gifts to bend energy._

_Thus, each of them created a new race to their liking. Their creations resemble Man, but each have abilities Man could never gain. The First Guardians breathed their life to them and became part of their creation's existence. But the First Guardians were never meant to create new beings, thus there were flaws present in the new races named after them._

_The Raicelli were powerful and had a strong bond with nature itself, such that nature could communicate and obey their wishes. But their energy comes from the essence of life, and when they are parted from the energy of any living object, they weaken and die. On the other hand, the Osume does not need to the essence of life to survive, however, their unlimited energy come with a price. Constant use of their abilities draw out more energy, and this overflowing power eventually weakens and destroys their body. And the Ilasu, though more stable than the previous two races, realized that they need constant spiritual energy in order to remain solid. Without high spiritual energy, they eventually fade away._

_But the three races continued to live behind the background as Man began recreating the earth. Still, as Man expanded their reign over the planet, the Raicelli began to weaken, the Osume fought more and more, and the Ilasu began fading. The three rulers of the races decided that they had to do something._

_The Raicelli summoned the powers of nature to create a land bountiful with its gifts and high in the favor of the spirits. The Osume created barriers that would envelop the land, making it inaccessible to Man._ _And lastly, the Ilasu used their magic to sustain the land, to keep it alive and inhabitable. They named their new kingdom, Asantia._

_Peace reigned in the land and the day came that they decided to establish a class system. The Ilasu, who compose the majority and whose magic is weakest, decided to step down and voted that the Raicelli whose magic keeps the spiritual elements and environment at bay should be the rulers. The Osume who are the definite powerhouse of Asantia, were given the job as their new kingdom's military._

_Soon, another consequence of the First Guardians hastiness came to effect. Living together, the three races could not avoid intermarriage. Though the Ilasu could marry to Raicelli and Osume alike, the same is not true to the other two races. They discovered that marriage between the Raicelli and the Osume are sterile. Furthermore, the children of Osume, even with an Ilasu parent, would always be Osume. The children with Raicelli and Ilasu parentage are still Ilasu, though their abilities are considerably stronger. These children eventually began to compose the noble class._

_The result of this inconsistency in genetics resulted to an imbalance of power. The Osume continued to multiply and gain power. The Raicelli dwindled, and the nobles began taking power. Eventually, the Osume rebelled and fought for the control of the kingdom, creating their own royal family. In this war, they discovered the potency of purebloods. The pure blood descendants of the original three leaders of the races found out that they could control the race their ancestors once ruled without question. For the Raicelli, they also discovered they could control the nobles as well. And the fight commenced with the Osume and several Ilasu at one side, and the Raicelli, nobles and other Ilasu at theirs. _

_The war ended with the Osume failing and retreating to another region of the kingdom. Knowing that the three races need each other to sustain their kingdom, the two regions maintained an atmosphere of mutual enmity, the war to control Asantia ongoing to this day..._

* * *

Sakura strolled casually to school, feeling like she was still in a dream, vaguely remembering how her parents returned home late and asked about her day. Instead, she would remember the story Fukasaku told her. She barely slept last night, imagining the world she never thought possible despite everything she researched.

"_You said that I'm a Raicelli but you said that the Raicelli are always purebloods. You saw my Father and you confirmed he was human."_ She remembered asking the toad. "_How is that possible?"_

"_I don't know." _Admitted the toad. "_When I tested you, you are definitely a Raicelli. I don't know how it came about, but I certainly don't doubt what you are!"_

Sighing, Sakura stared at the flowering cherry blossoms. One mystery was down, and another one up. Fukasaku and Naruto were going to go around looking for the rogues, but the toad promise to train her after school. This made her smile, she was finally going to learn how to control her abilities.

"You look better when you are smiling."

Sakura tensed.

Sasuke frowned.

Visibly nervous, Sakura walked on but Sasuke kept pace with her.

"You are very rude."

Sakura glanced sideways. "W-why do you say that?" she asked, nervously.

"You did not greet me a good morning." He replied nonchalantly.

Sakura pouted with irritation. "If you want someone to greet you, you should greet them first!"

Sasuke walked ahead then turned to face her.

Sakura froze, surprised at his speed.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart stop as she saw a hint of a smile on Sasuke's otherwise stoic face.

"Aren't you greeting me back?" he raised an eyebrow.

"G-good morning." She replied nervously, her cheeks reddening.

Smirking, Sasuke held a stray lock of Sakura's hair and placed it behind her ear. At his touch, Sakura, if possible, became tenser.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Sakura?" He asked, his voice low.

"I don't know." Her reply came out as a whisper as she found herself hypnotized in his eyes.

Sighing, Sasuke turned and walked towards the school. "You should learn to know which feelings are yours and which are not."

Snapping out of her trance, Sakura blushed and hurried after him. "I have no idea what you are talking about! But stop assuming things about me! Y-you Stalker!" Upon saying the last two words, she covered her mouth and froze.

Sasuke shoulders were shaking. Sakura's blush became an even deeper red when she realized he was laughing.

"Stop laughing!" She told him. "What else would you be?! You followed me the whole freaking day yesterday!"

"I'm new here, and so are you. I was thinking that since we're strangers, we should go together." He replied in an amused tone.

"You are lying." Sakura declared. "You didn't have to scare away my seatmates too!"

Suddenly, Sasuke turned his head and glared at her. Sakura stopped, seeing that he was no longer amused.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke shifted and faced her again, and once more Sakura found herself mesmerized by his deep coal black eyes.

"I want you to love me, Sakura."

Sakura blinked.

"W-what?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You really are annoying."

"W-hat – Sasuke-san, what are you doing?!" she started as Sasuke dragged her forward.

"We'll be late for school."

"I can go to school perfectly fine without your help!" she snapped as she took back her hand and hurriedly walked past him.

Sasuke followed her, his smirk returning.

* * *

Sakura tried her best to ignore her seatmate the whole day. She felt frustrated for still being tense around him, while he was apparently, relaxed, lazily doing his schoolwork. By lunchtime, he grabbed her hand before she could rush off again.

"Take your hands off me, you masochist jerk." She muttered.

Sasuke dropped his arm but followed her to the rooftop. Sakura sat nervously trying to ignore the boy who just quietly observed her.

When school was over, Sasuke was still walking with her.

"You're not exactly making me lo-like you if you keep acting like a stalker!" she told him as they reached her apartment building.

Sasuke observed her trying to hide her reddening cheeks and smirked.

"I don't like arrogant jerks like you!" she added.

Sasuke stared her down, and she found herself caught in his gaze again.

"I'm not giving up. You will fall in love with me."

Sakura felt herself heaving before she realized that Sasuke already left.

"Stupid, arrogant bastard!" she muttered as she entered her apartment, immediately stumbling as she collided with a hyperactive blond.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. "Do ya have anymore ramen?!"

"Idiot!" Sakura hit him in the head. "Don't surprise me like that!"

Upon seeing Naruto's shocked face, she realized that she just hit a guy. "Oh, sorry."

"No, I should be sorry!" Naruto replied, grinning.

After locking the door, Sakura looked around. "Where's Fukasaku-san?"

"I'm here. " The toad called out from the living room.

"Are ya okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her, his eyes squinting. "Ya seem troubled."

Sakura reddened as she remembered Sasuke. "I'm fine."

"Coz if anyone is troubling ya, I'll beat them up for ya!" He gave her a huge grin and a thumb's up.

"You're not solid here, Naruto, you can't touch nor beat up anyone." Fukasaku reminded him. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I always keep my promises!" Naruto declared. "And I promise that I'll do everything to make Sakura-chan smile!"

"Idiot." Sakura smiled. "But, thank you Naruto."

Naruto blushed as he saw Sakura smile. "Anytime, Sakura-chan."

"Enough fooling around." Fukasaku cleared his throat. "Sakura-san, it's time to begin your training."

* * *

**So chapter 4 is done, I hope no one got too bored with the long history lesson. I thought that it was essential that everyone knows about the Asantia and the three Races since the story will be revolving around them.**

**To blooming flower08, Thank you but I want to ask how you thought Sasuke is of a different race? Did I really make it that obvious? Anyway, the Sasusaku moment was inspired by your review, please tell me what you think about it.**

**To Icecream Skittles Addict, I hope I updated fast enough. I plan on updating weekly, every Friday or Saturday and only forces beyond my control (like no internet connection) could prevent me. Please tell me how you like the story.**

**To everyone who is reading, thank you and please review, Iknow there's a lot of you out there. I need your help to improve the story and to determine the final pairing.**

_**Questions to ponder:**_

_**What did Sasuke mean when he said, "I want you to love me?"**_

_**How could Sakura be a Raicelli with a human father?**_

_**What promises will Naruto make with Sakura?**_

**Answers and more in the upcoming chapters (Man, I sound like a cheesy soap opera anouncer.)**

**Till next time,**

**Chantrea** **Moonbeam**


	5. The person everyone would admire

**Title: The Secret****Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san is not available for the holidays, therefore, I still do not own Naruto.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Person Everyone Would Admire

Naruto Uzumaki grinned happily as he observed the pink-haired girl busily training before her. She was just so good, in the few days since they met her, Sakura was able to learn most of the stuff Fukasaku taught her. She explained to them that she already figured out most of the stuff. By accident she had learned that she communicates with living things, but Fukasaku added that living things don't always do what a Raicelli tells them. The art was like asking favors from another person, it would depend on the mood of whom she was asking a favor from, the difficulty of the favor and how nicely she asked.

The blond stared at his hands and sighed. He was an Ilasu, but no one back home seemed to like him so much, a thing he only understood involving a certain incident. Sure, he had his teacher, Iruka-sensei, and the Hokage who looked after him. Even Ero-sensei offered to be his teacher. But they were a handful, and he was lonely. He hoped to be stronger soon, and then maybe more would admire him. That's why he decided to be a sorcerer. Even though he's not good, some people did believe in him, and one day he would be Hokage.

He tells his dream to everyone he meets, but still no one seemed to care. Back home, he still felt alone. But here, he felt relaxed and carefree; somehow, he attributed that to Sakura's presence. Naruto lives almost isolated from the rest of the town, but even he heard of the Raicelli. He didn't know much about them, but he knew that they were reclusive and rare and powerful. Maybe it was because Sakura was not really from Asantia, but she already knew of how important Raicelli are. But she was not pompous as Naruto expected her to be. She was nice, despite the fact that Sakura would hit him when he gets loud too much. She even gave him some ramen, a food he was really enjoying. And she didn't seem like she wanted to run away. For that Naruto was glad.

"Sakura-chan is so cool." He said with awe. Blushing, his eyes followed her as she walked without faltering vertically against the wall.

"You have excellent chakra control." The toad mused. "I heard that even grown Raicelli have trouble channeling the precise chakra needed in attaching themselves to walls, let alone using spells."

"Really?" Sakura smiled as she gently pressed against the wall, somersaulted and landed to the floor in a graceful dive.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he skipped to her. "Are ya sure ya never had training before, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned. "I did get an A+ in gymnastics."

"What's an A+?" Naruto scratched his head while Fukasaku ignored him.

"Grace and strength are distinct qualities after all." The toad added.

Naruto frowned, and then suddenly grinned. "Hey, Sakura-chan, watch this!" He suddenly rushed towards the wall, running vertically.

He saw Sakura staring and his grin grew wider.

Then the chakra on his feet disappeared.

Then he sprung headfirst to the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "What on earth do you think you're doing?! You've messed the furniture!"

"Idiot." Fukasaku shook his head. "You know that you still have not mastered chakra control!"

Naruto pouted then stood up. "I'm going outside to train." He jumped out of the balcony.

"He's quite rash, isn't he?" Sakura stood after fixing the carpet.

Sighing, Fukasaku jumped to a sofa. " He can't help it. He means well but he is too cocky for his own good."

"Is he always like that? I mean, he's supposed to be a sorcerer, but he doesn't seem to be that good at all. He does not even know half the things you told me."

"The boy's an orphan." The toad sat down. "For some reason or another, people from Konoha tend to avoid him. I believe he became a sort of troublemaker to gain attention."

Sakura looked at the open balcony door.

"One day, he just decided to become a sorcerer. As you know, sorcerers are considered the military force of Asantia. He claims that he will be the next Hokage, the military commander and head of the village of Konoha.

"It's a good dream." Fukasaku smiled fondly. "Despite what you say, he has potential and determination. I've never seen anyone work so hard for a dream."

"You're right." Sakura nodded. "He has a great dream."

* * *

"Hey!"

Naruto looked down and saw Sakura carrying a steaming bowl of instant ramen.

"Wow! Thank ya, Sakura-chan!" He jumped from the roof and landed beside Sakura. Naruto took a sniff and sighed. "This is so good!"

Sakura handed him some chop sticks, and Naruto started devouring his food.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped and looked at her. "What are you sorry about?"

"Back then." Sakura pointed to the living room. "For yelling at you."

"Oh, that was nothing Sakura-chan, people yell at me all the time back home too."

"That's not it, Naruto!" Sakura, then lowered her voice. "You know, I don't usually yell or hit people, but I do it to you most of the time. You kind of make me feel frustrated or annoyed."

Breathing deeply. "But I'm not angry at you Naruto. I never felt emotions strongly before, except for my Dad, I guess. So, don't get the wrong idea that I hate you or something."

Naruto blushed deeply. "Sakura-chan..."

"You don't have to do anything extreme to impress me, Naruto." Added Sakura hastily. "You see, I consider you my friend already. In fact you're the first friend I've ever had."

They were silent for a while before Sakura spoke again. "You're a hard worker with a great dream. A lot will admire you someday; just keep working hard to be Hokage."

Sakura turned to him and was surprised at seeing tears streaming in his cheeks.

"Naruto?!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto wiped his tears with his cheeks, then his smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Your ramen is getting cold."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto rubbed his eyes again and resumed eating his meal with gusto.

"By the way, Naruto, I want to ask."

"Wachisit?"

"Why do you wear an orange jumpsuit?"

"Beats wearing pink!" Naruto grinned but stopped when Sakura hit him on the head. "Ow! Sakura-chan!"

"Idiot! There's nothing wrong with pink." Sakura hurriedly left the confused Naruto. Once inside, she smiled.

Neither of them noticed a dark-haired boy looking at them from the opposite building with eerie red eyes.

* * *

Dr. Kenji Haruno sat on his office, clearly exhausted. He had spent the last few hours trying to save the life of a woman, a young professional with a promising career and aging parents. He stared at the picture on his table. Sakura, then twelve years old, was smiling, her hands waving at him. His operation was a success, but as he thopught of the young woman he saved, he remembered another he couldn't save, with a smile and emerald green eyes like his daughter.

He heard the door open and close. Looking up, he faced a youth, pale-skinned with an aristocratic face framed by black hair and eyes.

"Is it time already?" Kenji asked him.

The youth nodded.

Sighing, the doctor looked at him with sad eyes. "It's so soon."

"She's no longer safe here." He replied.

"Her mother was the one who helped me become a doctor. Without Haruka, I would only think of medicine as a profession forced on me by my parents. She gave me the reason to love my job."

Looking away, the youth nodded. "Haruka-san has a habit of changing people."

"Sakura is all I have left of Haruka."

"She does not belong here."

"That is debatable." The good doctor smiled. "But she does deserve the chance to know who she really is."

"She already knows that."

"You already told her?"

"Some unexpected nuisance has come to play."

"How much does she know?"

"They're clueless on the real details, but she knows enough to start."

Kenji sighed. "Which means she is still unaware of what's really important."

The doctor looked up and saw the boy about to leave.

"Thank you, I leave her in you hands, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

"You know, I'm still wondering how you are not solid, yet you could still touch stuff around." Sakura told Fukasaku as they walked along the town. It was a weekend and the toad agreed to let Sakura join them in finding the Osume.

"This place has traces of spiritual powers. It's enough to keep us existing."

"So." Sakura looked ahead, "You said that you track them by the spiritual residue they leave behind when they use a spell."

Naruto nodded. "There were a lot of them in that crater on the street days ago."

"But there's nothing anymore." The toad stopped, they were already in the outskirts of the town. "They may have already left."

"Then what do you plan to do now?"

"Try to find a way to contact home and - Sakura-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sakura began looking around nervously. "It's just I have this weird feeling. Usually, this means that my classmate, Sasuke Uchiha, is around."

"Did you say Uchiha?!" Fukasaku looked alarmed.

Sakura nodded, then a huge explosion spread a debris towards them.

Naruto rushed in front of Sakura to protect her. "It's them!"

Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds stood before them.

One of them took off his hat and revealed blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey, it's the loudmouth who was following us, Sasori-sempai, yeah?"

Sasori nodded. "It's her, Deidara."

Sasori blinked. "So that's the hybrid, yeah."

Sakura tensed and Fukasaku jumped on his shoulder. "So they are after her!"

Naruto clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. "I won't let them harm you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was shaking with fear, but she looked at her new friend and nodded, knowing she could trust him.

**

* * *

**

I thought that Naruto desperately needed a moment, so I gave him one. How was it?

**To blooming flower08, and Icecream Skittles Addict, Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too. By the way if anyone's interested, I'm posting two sasusaku stories too. I hope you will like them as well.**

_**Questions to ponder:**_

_**How does Sasuke know Kenji Haruno? Why is Fukasaku afraid when he heard his name?**_

_**Did anyone notice Sakura calls Naruto without any suffixes?**_

**Answers and more in the upcoming chapters **

**Till next time, and please review!**

**Chantrea** **Moonbeam**


	6. The rogues of Asantia

**Title: The Secret Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san is so busy recently, we had to reschedule our meeting, so he still owns Naruto.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Rogues of Asantia

Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha, decided that it was time to take a little stroll. After a minute of contemplating, he decided that the rooftop was the best place for him to relax and kill some time. Nostalgic, he smiled as he stared at the faces carved on the mountain in silent contemplation. Things had gotten quite boring since a certain blond went off to go training.

But apparently, he could not relax for long as one of his guards had found him.

"Hokage-sama." The soldier bowed respectfully, "Hiashi Hyuuga-sama wants to speak with you."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, Raicelli were mostly reclusive, and it was rare that any of them would venture out of their homes.

Sighing, he stood up and proceeded to his office, after all, he could never go against a Raicelli.

"Hokage." Hiashi Hyuuga stood as he entered, his white eyes staring blankly.

"How may I be of service to you, Hyuuga-sama?" The Hokage bowed and went to his table. Then he gestured the Raicelli to sit before doing so himself.

The Hokage observed the Raicelli, the last Raicelli of the Hyuuga clan. Their white eyes were a distinct quality, an ability originally intended to guard the Senju Family. But no longer servants, their family has taken to almost equal status to the Senju, and those eyes were thankfully inherited by most of the noble children. It was sad times for the Raicelli was dying out, and who knows how long can their noble descendants continue their work?

"One of your sorcerers is missing." Announced the Raicelli.

Sarutobi blinked. "What are you talking about, Hyuuga-sama?"

"I'm talking about the Kyuubi."

Raising an eyebrow, his face heated at the mention of the taboo word, then he reminded to himself that the man before him was an exception to the rule."

"Naruto Uzumaki is currently training with one of my former students, Jiraiya. I assure you that he is perfectly fine."

"Check if they are indeed together."

Having no choice, the Hokage took out a crystal ball and searched for his former pupil, expecting to find them training dutifully in a field somewhere. The scene that materialized before him however caused his nose to bleed and face to flush a bright red.

He snapped from his trance as he heard Hiashi clear his throat.

"Jiraiya!"

The white haired sorcerer fell in surprise amidst screams. After a few minutes of splashes and slaps and punches, Jiraiya looked upward red faced and raised his palm.

"Yo! Old Man!"

"Where is Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be training with him?"

"I left him with Fukasaku. I needed to do some research."

"Summon him!" Snapped Sarutobi.

"Okay, okay." Jiraiya closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened, frowned, and made a second attempt.

"What's keeping you so long?"

"I don't know." Jiraiya looked baffled. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Stand by Jiraiya, I'll contact you again." Sarutobi looked at the stoic man before him. "Do you know where he is?"

"_Minato's son is at the seventh Holy Gate._" Recited Hiashi. "I received that message earlier."

"The Human World?!" Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "But how? And who in the First's Guardian's name told you that?"

Hiashi held out a small wooden box, with symbols engraved around a whole shaped in a distinct crest. The crest of the Senju clan.

"From a ghost of the past." For the first time, emotions were heard from Hiashi's voice.

* * *

"Looks like the Ilasu wants to fight, yeah."

"Shut up!" Naruto pressed his hands together and ten copies of him appeared.

"Kagebunshin." Sakura remembered him showing that technique several days before.

"Sakura-chan." One of the clones took her hand. "Follow me."

Nodding, they both started to run away but a clay bird hopped in front of them and exploded. The clone shielded her from the impact but with a pop, disappeared.

"You're not leaving the party, princess, yeah!" Deidara grinned as he created another clay bird.

Standing up, she glared back, but she also knew that she was trapped.

"Just go with us, princess, and we will leave your friends alone, yeah."

The nine remaining Narutos growled and clenched their fists with anger.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" She yelled.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Sasori spoke up. "Raicelli."

"How did you know that?" Fukasaku was still standing at the real Naruto's shoulder. "If that is your intention in coming her, then you must have known about her before us!"

"Oh, we know about Haruka Senju's daughter for a long time, yeah." Deidara smiled evilly. "Just took a long time to track her, yeah."

Sakura froze at the sound of her mother's name.

"So she is a Senju!" Muttered the toad.

"You know my mother?" Her voice was soft.

"Come with us, and we'll tell you about her, yeah."

"Don't listen to them!" Several of Naruto's clones looked back. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stood straighter. "I will not go with you!"

Smiling, Naruto faced their enemies once more. "You have to past through me first! And I'm warning you! I'll be Hokage one day!"

"Definitely a loudmouth, yeah!"

"Make it quick!" Sasori told his partner.

"I got it, yeah!" Several clay birds flew towards Naruto.

A clone carried Sakura away, as the others sped towards Deidara. Some threw shuriken that hit the birds, causing them to explode midair. Fukasaku had jumped from Naruto and hit the birds back to their creator.

There was smoke everywhere, and suddenly, Naruto jumped from the smoke to hit Deidara, but the Osume created a clay bird and flew away.

"Damn!" Naruto pressed his hands together again, and a gust of wind propelled him upwards.

Deidara began throwing several clay grasshoppers that started attaching themselves to Naruto. With a gust of wind, Naruto avoided them. Midair, he called another clone, and together, produced a ball of energy. The clone disappeared, but not before he pushed Naruto forward to his enemy.

He tumbled back down to the ground but grinned as he saw that a wing was detached, and the blond Osume was falling too. Summoning another clone, he did the technique again.

Seeing his partner in trouble, Sasori released several poisoned needles at his direction.

Through the smoke, Sakura screamed as she saw the needles darting towards her friend.

"Naruto!" She ran past Fukasaku who was acting as her guard. "Please!" She willed herself to concentrate.

Petals from the nearby cherry blossom trees suddenly detached themselves from their branches and blocked each needle.

"Sakura-san!" Fukasaku's eyes were wide with awe. So far, he had only taught her basic chakra control, he never imagined that she could already harness enough energy to even stop an Osume attack.

Sasori stared at her. "Your powers are strong. We are right after all."

Sakura stared at the myriad of petals that have fallen together with the needles with shock, but jolted from her trance as she heard a cry of pain.

Naruto's attack had hit Deidara's arm, and they both fell to the ground with a thump.

"Naruto!" She rushed to him, but the boy only grinned back.

"My arm! You freak!" Deidara clutched his arm before sending several clay grasshoppers at them.

Naruto tried create another gust, but he suddenly couldn't move. Frantic, he pushed Sakura away before the grasshoppers exploded.

"No!" There were tears in her eyes as the explosion blew her away.

"Playtime is over!" Sasori moved forward. "Now, if you would please come with us."

"It's not over yet!" The smoke cleared and they saw Naruto bleeding but clearly alive.

Sakura smiled in relief. "Naruto!" Then she felt fear, something different than when the Osume is near.

A strange energy surged from the boy, and his blue eyes were now a bright red.

"Him! No way!" Even Deidara backed away.

"This is bad!" Fukasaku gripped his staff. "Sakura-san, run as far away as you can!"

Before Sakura could move, Naruto lunged towards Sasori. A huge metallic tail crept out of the latter's cloak and slammed Naruto towards a tree.

Sakura tried to run to him, but she felt invisible strings pulling her.

Roots sprouted from the ground in an effort to pull her back, But several kunai sliced them away.

"Sakura-san!" Fukasaku leaped, but the invisible strings kept him away.

She was getting closer to Sasori, and she closed her eyes, but suddenly she felt the strings snapped.

She opened her eyes to see familiar black hair, but his eyes were crimson.

"Sasuke-san?" He held her tightly and raised a katana and pointed it at Sasori and Deidara.

"Both of you, leave!" He commanded, his voice dangerous.

The two Osume stood up, hesitantly.

"As you command, your highness." Sasori muttered. "But we'll be back for her, for we are commanded by someone with more authority than you."

And in a blink of an eye, they vanished.

"You're safe now." Sasuke sheathed his sword.

"Sakura-san, get away from him!" Fukasaku was frantic. "Sasuke Uchiha is the prince of the Osume!"

"You're an Osume?" Sakura glanced at him nervously.

"Hn."

"Then let go!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're Osume, I'm a Raicelli!" She replied to his silent question. "We are enemies!"

"You are not Raicelli, Sakura." Sakura stopped struggling at his words. "You are something else, something far more special."

Before she could respond, they heard a noise

"Let go of Sakura-chan!" Naruto's eyes were still red, and Sakura could see an outline of a tail behind him.

"Such a nuisance." Sasuke muttered before staring at him.

As their eyes met, the strange energy receded and Naruto collapsed.

"Naruto!" She tried joining Fukasaku who was running towards him but Sasuke pulled her closer.

"He'll be fine!" He snapped.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura struggled against him as strange light surrounded the both of them.

"It's time to leave." He simply replied.

Then Sakura froze. From a dixtance, she could see the teary grey eyes of a man. There was a sad smile on his face but he nodded at her.

"Dad?" And then, the scene disappeared.

**

* * *

**

I'm not very good at fight scenes, and the scene on my head was a lot cooler, I just hope I did it justice. This chapter was a pain to write because of several reasons. I had to put in two Akatsuki members, with only Naruto, a toad and a Sakura who still doesn't have an inkling of her abilities, this time, there was no Kakashi or Chiyo, and all I could think of was that Naruto is so dead.

**Then I started thinking that the Akatsuki would look down at them, and only Deidara would fight while Sasori does back up because fighting kids are so beneath him. Then I had to think of something for Fukasaku to do.**

**Well, the result is this chapter, please tell me how it worked out.**

**Anyway, blooming flower08, thank you for always reviewing my story. It will be a long time before I reveal how Sasuke came to know the Harunos, but I can tell you this, the real reason they moved to Spring Grove was because of Sasuke, this piece of information is implied, but I will confirm this now. **

**Sasusaku-fanXD, thank you for taking the time to tell me you like this fic! It feels really good when your work is appreciated.**

**Thank you, reviewers inspire me to write and think of scenes even though I get the urge to be lazy. **

**For those who read the story, thank you very much, and please tell me who you want Sakura to end up with, my mind's almost made up with turning this into a sasusaku.**

**Questions to ponder:**

_**Who is the authority that the two Osume work for? Why did Sasuke stop them even if he is the Prince of the Osume?**_

_**Who sent the message to Hiashi Hyuuga?**_

_**What happened to Naruto?**_

**Answers and more in the upcoming chapters **

**I just love Foreshadowing, it's JK Rowling's fault. Foreshadowing makes readers think and authors to plan ahead.**

**Till next time, and please review!**

**Chantrea** **Moonbeam**


	7. The court of secret intrigues

**Title: The Secret Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: For my birthday, I asked Kishimoto-san to sell me Naruto, and he sent me a Naruto action figure with a bill. But as for the manga and anime, still no luck.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Court of Secret Intrigues

Fukasaku stood proudly in the middle of the room to face the council, but he was secretly glad that Jiraiya chose to stand beside him. It has been three days since he left the human world. The moment the Osume prince took Sakura, he was in panic. Naruto was in a serious state and he had no idea what to do. To his surprise, a portal opened and the both of them were rescued by ANBU, the elite sorcerers under the Hokage. After a few hasty explanations, the Hokage called for a meeting among the elders and all the heads of the Raicelli and Noble clans. Now, the old toad cleared his throat, and told the story of the Osume that they met, and the mysterious Raicelli girl they met. After his report, the council became silent for a while before someone finally spoke up.

"The girl," Everyone looked up, surprised that Hiashi Hyuuga, usually so stoic and quiet, decided to speak. "Did those Osume really say that she is Haruka Senju's daughter?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama." The toad nodded. "But I have not confirmed if it is really true."

"But Tsunade-hime is the last Senju!" Inoichi Yamanaka, a blue eyed noble spoke up. "Does this Haruka Senju really exist?"

The glare Hiashi gave him was so intense that Inoichi shook. "Haruka Senju is the only child of Nawaki Senju and Shizuka Sabaku."

"Wait a minute!" A pigtailed blonde stood up. "Are you saying this girl kidnapped by the prince of the Osume is our cousin?!"

Fukasaku stared at her and her two younger siblings. They were from the village of Suna, and the youngest among them was said to be a fierce and powerful sorcerer.

"What are the color of her eyes?" Hiashi inquired.

"Sakura-san has green eyes, Hyuuga-sama."

There was a strange glint in Hiashi's eyes at the mention of the name, then he turned to Temari. "I'm sure that she is Haruka's daughter, Temari."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Green eyes run in your family." Hiashi glanced at her youngest brother. "And Haruka always told me she'll name her daughter, Sakura."

"May you please tell us how you knew about this Senju and why we do not, Hyuuga-sama?" A heavily bandaged old man said politely.

"If I may answer Danzou's question, Hyuuga-sama?" Sarutobi bowed his head to the Hyuuga's direction, ignoring Danzou's indiscreet glare. "Haruka-hime's mother died in childbirth, and her father died in the wars before she was born. She was born sickly, so she was watched over by Tsunade-hime frequently. She was formerly engaged with Hiashi Hyuuga-sama."

There was a collective gasp and some started whispering to each other.

Clearing his throat, the Hokage continued. "Tsunade-hime requested me to keep her identity a secret for fear that her life is in danger, and true enough, she was kidnapped by the Osume. A retrieval squad was sent, led by Tsunade-hime herself, but they unfortunately failed. A Raicelli cannot live long in Osume territory, we feared that with Haruka's fragile condition, she may not have survived."

"But she did, and presumed able to escape to the Human world." Hiashi nodded.

"There had been records of Raicelli marrying humans before, but none ever had children." An old woman read a scroll. "But all marriages were to female humans, so it could be possible that a female Raicelli could give birth to a Raicelli child from a human father."

"If that is the case, we must retrieve her!" A noble stood up. "We need the Senju more than ever!"

"Then send me!"

Everyone turned to see a heavily bandaged Naruto dragging himself into the room, with a sorcerer failing to restrain him.

"Take the Ilasu out!" Danzou commanded, with agreement with several others.

"Send me!" Naruto stared at the Hokage. "Please let me save Sakura-chan!"

"Allow him!" The nobles shuddered at the addition of a new voice.

"Gaara!" Temari stared at her youngest brother, she knew that he and the blond were close, having experienced a few scuffles together.

Hiashi nodded in agreement.

Since the Raicelli were all in accord, no one could protest anymore.

"We must assemble an army." Danzou said. "To retrieve the Senju princess"

The nobles nodded and began offering their sons and daughters to join the retrieval team. Naruto grinned with determination. He will save Sakura from the Osume, after all, he promised Sakura he would protect her, and the man who will one day become Hokage will always keep his promises.

* * *

In the village of Oto, in Osume territory, a sickly pale man stood in a balcony, looking at the army assembled below.

A man with glasses bowed and joined him. "Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto." Orochimaru grinned. "How's our little princess?"

"She's fine, my Lord. As expected, her Raicelli nature made her weak, but her human side makes her capable of surviving here."

"Good, good." Chuckling evilly, Orochimaru turned to face his subordinate. "If the theories are correct, she, being neither human nor Raicelli, would be able to bear our dear prince an heir. After that, we no longer need the Raicelli and our race will rule Asantia."

"I was surprised that Sasuke-sama agreed." Kabuto added. "He usually is so stubborn."

At that, Orochimaru licked his lips and grinned. "Yes, he certainly is stubborn, but he knows he needs me for power! If there is one thing I know about our _Sasuke-kun_, he will do anything to defeat _Him_."

* * *

Breathing deeply, Sakura struggled to stand, but collapsed again. She held her head, which was aching so badly. There was a deep feeling in her chest, a longing feeling for anything living, and it was starting to drive her insane. She was never in a place so devoid of life and understood that her energy was waning. She knew that it wasn't exhaustion that was making her sick, but the Raicelli need for spiritual energy from living creatures. Sakura knew that she was having a symptoms of a panic attack, but she doesn't know what to do about it.

Ever since Sasuke brought her to Oto three days before, she had struggled to find a way to escape. He had taken her to a beautiful room and would usually join her for meals and stayed with her for long periods at a time.

She asked him a lot of questions, most of them were not answered. But he at least explained some things. Sasuke told her that the Osume that attacked her were rogues and were not under his control. He told her that now those rogues, called Akatsuki, found her, she is no longer safe in the Human world.

Sakura scoffed at his answer and yelled at him several times for kidnapping her and demanding him to tell her how he knew about her.

"Hn." Was his frequent reply and this just frustrated her even more.

She met only a few people, one of them the viceroy, Orochimaru, who somehow Sakura found creepy, and the other was, as he introduced himself, Sasuke's mentor. Kakashi was quiet, and was reading most of the time, but Sakura felt an ease in his company.

"Osume vary, like humans" He told her. "And Sasuke's not that bad as you think. He just has a different way of showing he cares."

Finally giving up trying to walk to the door, Sakura decided to just crawl. She really had to get out of the place soon!

The door opened, and her face met the smirking face of the Osume prince.

"It's not safe for you out there, Sakura." He led her back to the bed. "You must stay here, until I say so."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Hn."

"You Jerk!" She pulled herself away from him, tears in her eyes. "I want to go home!"

Sasuke sat beside her, and placed something on her hand. All of the sudden, the panic symptoms disappeared. Blinking, she stared at the object in her hand. It was a glass orb, and inside was some soil an a plant was growing.

"It doesn't need much sunlight." Sasuke explained. "So it will survive here."

She looked at him, and Sasuke wiped the tears off her face. Then, with a nod, he left the room. Upon closing the door, he felt a presence.

"Kakashi."

"Does she love you yet?"

"Hn."

Kakashi placed down his book and stared at the young boy. "You have to tell her soon."

"I know."

"Orochimaru's attacking Konoha."

"Let him do what he want." He walked away, but Kakashi frowned and stared at the room his student just left.

"_Everyone should be free to decide what they want!" A woman with long cascading reddish blond hair clutched a small glass sphere and gave a huge smile._

The silver-haired man smiled, and resumed reading his book as he walked away.

Inside, Sakura stared at Sasuke's gift and slightly blushed.

"He's an Osume, an enemy."

"But he said he's protecting me."

"But from what?"

"What does he want?"

Sakura held the sphere closer, and as her headache ebbed away, she fell asleep.

* * *

***sniff* I feel a bit sad that no one reviewed my last chapter, I was hoping someone would, I really need feedback on the fighting scene, but can anyone tellme how it was?**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's a bit shorter than the others, but I'll try to make a longerone next time. **

**How do you like Sasuke here?**

** _Questions to ponder:_**

**_Who was the person Kakashi was thinking about?_**

**_What is Orochimaru planning?_**

**_Why is Kakashi asking Sasuke if Sakura loves him?_**

**Please give me your feedback, and reviews inspire me, I've been a bit down lately.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	8. The authority that defines and limits

**Title: The Secret Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san still owns Naruto sigh.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Authority that Defines and Limits

_A little boy crept silently in the shadows with fierce determination in his face. _

_His parents told him never to go there, but he was too curious. He saw his older brother come and go, and he found that unfair that the he couldn't come when Itachi could._

_A hand grabbed his collar and the young boy squirmed away. "Let go!"_

_Letting go, the man looked at him with clear amusement in his face. "Prince Sasuke, you shouldn't be down here."_

"_I can go wherever I want! You leave me alone, Kakashi!"_

_The man flinched but he didn't go away. "Your parents ordered me to watch you, you can't override their orders."_

"_Hmph!" Sasuke frowned but Kakashi placed a hand on his head. _

"_But they never said I can't watch you in there."_

_Smiling, Sasuke raced down the stairs, his tutor behind him._

"_Prince Sasuke, it is an honor, it's an honor to finally meet you."_

_The young prince blinked at the young woman behind the glass window. Her long reddish blond hair cascaded down her red silk dress and bright emerald green eyes bored through him. But Sasuke noticed that she was panting and there was a strain in her voice, a small orb in her hands._

"_Princess Haruka." Kakashi bowed in greeting._

_The woman gave him a smile and turned to the young boy, there were tears in her eyes. "She must be about your age right now."_

"_Who?" The boy wondered out loud._

_Haruka placed a finger on her lips. "It's a secret."_

"_I order to tell me now!"_

_Her gentle laugh echoed through the walls. "I'm a Raicelli, your Vocal Authority does not affect me."_

"_You are our prisoner! You should be doing what I say!"_

"_So if we capture you, you will do what we say?"_

"_No way!" Sasuke's defiant gaze made her laugh._

"_We have to go." Kakashi told the boy._

_With a frown, the boy turned only to be called back._

"_Sasuke-kun." Haruka smiled. "If you visit again, I might tell you my secret."_

_With a last frown, Sasuke ran up the stairs but Kakashi stayed longer._

"_Don't worry about me, Kakashi." The woman assured him. "There are many more whose lives are important than mine."_

_Nodding, he followed the young prince, leaving the Raicelli alone in the cell once more._

* * *

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Yes, just barging into a meeting between nobles and Raicelli!"

"It's the Hokage, he spoiling the boy."

"He just happens to have friends in high places, but that Ilasu would get something for his stubbornness soon."

Naruto gritted his teeth and would have charged at the gossiping nobles had his master not pulled him back.

"Now, now." Jiraiya smiled kindly, pushing the blond forward. "Who cares what those pigheaded nobles think?"

Frowning, Naruto crossed his arms and stared at his master. "I don't mind them talking about me, I'm already used to that! But they're dissing my friends. I don't like that! I don't like that at all."

Jiraiya sighed. "That's how it has always been. When the nobles rose to power, everyone just did what they say, even if they don't have Vocal Authority like the Raicelli. They always react badly when we try to oppose what they say."

"I don't get it! What's with Vocal Authority?"

"That's a mechanism Raicelli and Osume have. The higher born you are, you can command those below you. The nobles can be controlled by the Raicelli too, and they hate that.

"Vocal Authority kept the cohesiveness of the races. It also made the Raicelli as different from the Osume as possible."

"Sakura-chan is a Raicelli." Naruto remembered. "Does that mean she can do Vocal Authority too?"

His master nodded. "And she would also have no choice but to obey the Vocal Authority of others."

"Then that means Sakura-chan has no freedom at all."

Jiraiya paused. "Ilasu and Humans are free to make choices, and they can ignore direct commands, but just because they do, doesn't mean they always practice their freedom.

"But remember, just because the Raicelli can control others, it doesn't mean they are bad. I know Tsunade, and she never abuses Vocal Authority is she could help it."

Naruto squinted at him. "I don't get what ya saying?"

"You little runt!" Jiraiya ruffled his head furiously. "I'm giving you profound ideas and you and you just don't get it!"

"Get off me!" Naruto tried to pry himself away.

"N-naruto-k-kun."

Both master and apprentice paused and saw a young woman with long black hair standing before them.

"Hinata Hyuuga-sama." Jiraiya bowed, but Naruto grinned.

"Yo!"

"Give Hinata-sama some respect!" A guard yelled but the young noble shakily stopped him.

"I-it's a-alright." She turned to Naruto, blushing a bright red. "Y-you a-are on t-the r-retrieval t-team, N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto's face shifted as he remembered that task ahead of him. "Yeah, we are on our way to meet the rest."

"G-good l-luck, t-hen."

"You are not coming?"

Hinata shook her head. "F-father won't a-allow m-me to go, b-but N-neji-kun is c-coming."

"Man!" Naruto whined. "Your cousin's no fun at all!"

Someone suddenly hit him at the back. "Well, it's the good thing I'm coming too!"

"K-kiba-kun! Y-you're hurting Naruto-kun!"

The brown haired boy grinned as he helped Naruto up. "He'll survive."

"So, you're coming?" The blond grinned back. "With Akamaru too?"

"Of course!" Kiba petted the gigantic dog beside him. "And Shino's here too."

The hooded sorcerer nodded in greeting.

"Still so creepy, Naruto muttered."

Together, they left Hinata and proceeded to the room where the retrieval team was to assemble. Two sorcerers were already there, one stood with a respectful nod while the other smiled weirdly.

"Naruto. This is Yamato and Sai." Jiraiya introduced them. "The council sent them to join us."

Then a person tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun."

"Haku-nii-san!" The blond smiled in surprise. "I thought you were in Ame!"

"I just arrived." The black haired sorcerer replied. "You know that I can't resist joining any team you are in."

"Well, well, the gang's all here!" Temari joined them, together with her siblings and Hinata's cousin with a girl Naruto remembered was called Tenten.

"Are you coming too, Gaara?" Naruto asked him but Kankuro answered instead.

"No, Gaara and I are staying. Unlike Temari and myself, Gaara's a Raicelli. It will not be good for him to come to Osume territory."

"Oh." Naruto remembered the pink haired girl he swore to protect. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's save Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sakura looked at the view surrounding her. There was no vegetation, no animals in sight. Massive stone cliffs border the Osume territory, but from distance, she could see a large lake, and almost sighed at the beauty of the sunset.

"I thought that you will like this view." Sasuke stood beside her. When she found herself strong enough to walk, Sasuke had allowed her to leave her room, granted that he must be with her.

Sakura ironically found that she liked his quiet presence. The nervous instinct she had before when he was around had disappeared, and even if she was a prisoner, he treated her well.

She gazed at him, and slightly blushed at his profile against the sunset. Shaking her head and inwardly warning herself, she closed her hands trying to gain energy from the orb he gave her.

"Are there plants here?" She asked, hesitantly.

"In the outskirts of town, near the Ilasu villages." He replied. "No living thing could make its way here."

"I guess that's so the Raicelli can never come here." She scoffed.

"No." Sasuke frowned. "It's Raicelli revenge. Raicelli never need to eat, but we constantly need nourishment. By prohibiting the growth of food sources here, they hope to one day weaken us. As you can see, the Raicelli can be spiteful."

"Liar!" Sakura glared. "I'm Raicelli and I eat!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Your human side allows that."

His coal black orbs met her emerald gaze. "The Raicelli are not the saints that toad told you. There are other stories, this kingdom is not divided into black and white."

"But this kingdom was peaceful! It was Osume who rebelled!"

"That's their version." Sasuke shrugged. "The truth is the Raicelli loved power too much, but they can never control the Osume. They had a plot to destroy us all, but we were able to figure it out and fought back. Then they pushed us to this place." He showed her the land slowly being consumed by shadows.

"That's not true." Sakura was whispering.

"I know what I did to you, Sakura." Sasuke stared at her crestfallen face. "I scared you, I forced you to come here, but I never lied to you."

He took her hand and pulled her into the palace, and back to her room.

"Tell me, why are you doing this to me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm keeping you safe." And with those words he left her alone.

"_You remember my secret, Sasuke-kun?"_

_The little boy nodded, tears in his eyes._

"_Keep her safe…"_

**

* * *

**

And the gang just keeps on getting bigger! ^_^

**I hope you guys like chapter, too.**

**Anyway, I almost didn't get to update today, for a number of reasons: My computer is busted (just got fixed), my laptop crashed (literally), my thesis advisor got so demanding I had no choice but do our thesis in the wee hours in the morning…in short, I'm sooo tired.**

**Inner Chantrea and I have been having debates whether I should update or not, I'm a busy graduating after all. But I made a promise to myself and my readers that I would update weekly and in the end, reading what my wonderful reviewers said, I pushed my muses to start inspiring me.**

**So thank you very much ****blooming flower08, What-We-Call-A-TrAgEdY, sasusaku-fanXD, Icecream Skittles Addict, Laliz and DragonsRain.**

**But please, if you like my story and you don't want Inner Chantrea to win and assure me that I'm not killing myself in updating, please review. Your comments inspire me to keep on going.**

_**Questions to ponder:**_

_**What are the consequences of Vocal Authority?**_

_**What is Sasuke keeping Sakura safe from?**_

_**What is the relationship of Haruka, Sasuke and Kakashi?**_

**Answers and more in upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	9. The permission from a memory

**Title: The Secret Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san has rights on the 3****rd**** Shippuden movie, and all other Naruto franchise despite my constant attempts to take over. **

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Permission from a Memory

Oto was situated at the edge of a dead volcano. When the volcano last erupted in the creation of Asantia, The magma hardened and formed several cliffs, stone arches and walls, that almost hide the interior of the village. Situated at the highest cliff, the Uchiha palace appeared menacing at the shadows. The palace can be found in the center of the village.

At first glance, it was as if the palace was made of the same dark obsidian material present in the surroundings. But the palace was actually carved into a hardened boulder, making it secure and impressive. At the higher floors, the windows become larger, the clear glass revealing deep and vivid blue and red colors, and symbols of the Uchiha clan. A candle is placed in every window, in effort of bringing more light to the dim palace.

It was mid morning, but the palace was still dark as three shadows shifted silently in the hallways of the Uchiha palace. A tall female took the lead, attempting to pull then two males behind her.

"This is so troublesome." One of her companions whined.

"Yeah." The other was biting an apple. "We could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"Come on." The female hissed. "Aren't you curious about _his_ fiancée?"

"Not at all." The two males replied in unison.

"Hmph." The female flipped her long blond hair. "There's no way I'm going to give up Sasuke-sama over some chick I don't know! I'm going there whether or not you guys come!"

She stomped away, and the two males glanced at each other.

"We can't leave her alone." One said.

"This _is_ so troublesome." The other replied, but he nodded and the both of them procceded to follow their female companion.

"Nice of you to join me." The blond smiled when her two companions joined her. "Wait here."

A guard was stationed at the corner. The woman's blue eyes glowed, and the man suddenly fell asleep. "Okay, everything's clear."

The trio went to the elaborate door. The blond opened it and gasped.

Sakura looked up from the orb she was holding and saw the three strangers at the door. "Who are you?"

"No way." The woman pointed at the orb, with the plant almost breaking out of it. "You are a Raicelli!"

Sakura stood up and glared. "Did Sasuke-san send you?"

"But if you're his fiancée, then why would Sasuke-sama marry a Raicelli, it doesn'tmake sense?!"

Sakura froze. "I'm his what?!"

"Everyone is talking about the girl Prince Sasuke has chosen as his wife. But Raicelli and Osume can't marry."

"What are you people talking about?!" The pink-haired girl fumed, but she was ignored.

"But she doesn't seem to be a Raicelli." The black haired male stood before Sakura, causing her to back a step. "If she is, the plant would be dying, not growing."

Annoyed, Sakura pushed the man away. "Stop ignoring me! What are you saying? What's with this marrying business?!"

"You seem to be as clueless as we are, forehead." The blond smiled.

"Forehead?"

"Yeah, no one told you that you have a very wide forehead before? I'm Lady Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura glared. "Like no one ever called you, Pig."

"Why you-!" Ino started but suddenly laughed. "I like you! You are not as boring as the others. These are my friends, Lord Shikamaru Nara and Lord Choji Akimichi."

Observing them warily, Sakura remembered that she had hardly met anyone new her age when she moved to Spring Grove except for Sasuke and Naruto. She couldn't even remember her classmate's names during her five days of school. And even if they were Osume, they seem to be nice. She hid her bluch as she remembered Sasuke being kind to her. Reluctantly, Sakura shook their hands. "Now, what were you talking about?"

"As Choji said." Shikamaru pointed at his friend. "Prince Sasuke has left the kingdom to find a wife. He came back with you."

Her face turning crimson, she looked away. "I don't know why I'm here, but I'm certainly not marrying him."

"Really? Then why are you at sleeping at the Princess Bride's Chambers?"

"The what?"

"This room, forehead." Ino shook her head. "This is the room the crowned prince fiancee's is stays in before they are officially wedded."

* * *

Unaware of the drama in Sakura's room, Prince Sasuke quietly contemplates in front of the huge glass window giving him a wide view of his kingdom.

"_Tell me a story." The 12 year Osume leaned against the glass separating him from the woman who smiled fondly at him._

"_In exchange, you will also tell me a story."_

_The boy nodded._

"_Once upon a time, a prince ruled upon a sad and dismal land…"_

Frowning, he looked away. Nothing much has changed since, Oto was falling into ruins. Most citizens are already attacking the border of the Great Villages for food and resources. Sasuke didn't have the heart to stop them, how could he command his people to starve? Punching the wall, he angrily thought about his failure in ruling the citizens.

He had thought over several options, but none of his plans can avoid waging a war against the Great Villages. But the Osume are starting to overpopulate, and pretty soon, they will no longer be able to sustain themselves.

And there was the problem with _him_.

He had made Orochimaru viceroy while he trained to be stronger, but the young prince is beginning to be suspicious of the power hungry Ilasu. Yes, Orochimaru knew a lot of strong spells, but Sasuke is wondering if keeping that man in power was worth it.

Sasuke had to also make sure that Orochimaru will not be too near Sakura. He had lied in order to secure the half-Raicelli's safety in his land; he knew that the viceroy would somehow use the girl. The Great Nations would be no different.

"_It's the sad fate of the purebloods." Her breathing was uneven as she played with the glass orb in her hands, "We will always be used."_

A loud scream suddenly jolted him from his memory, In panic, he realized the sound was coming from the direction of Sakura's room. With great speed, he didn't even notice the sleeping guard as he burst through the room.

"Sakura?!"

"You bastard!" Sakura slapped him in the face.

Surprise turned to anger as he saw the others in the room. "What the hell are you doing here?! Answer!"

The three Osume straightened. "We wanted to see your bride." They replied nervously.

"And what the hell are they talking about!" Sakura yelled at him. "Why are they saying I'm marrying you?!"

Ignoring the other Osume, he glanced at the pink haired girl.

"_You like her, don't you?"_

_The little boy shook his head furiously as she laughed._

"_I'll tell you what, Prince Sasuke. If she falls in love with you, I'm giving you my blessing to marry my daughter."_

He clenched his fists.

"Well?!" Sakura demanded.

His coal black eyes met hers, and Sakura began to feel nervous once again, a blush on her cheeks.

"Only if you want to." He whispered and Sakura was taken aback. "I brought you here to keep you safe. I can't allow you to leave until everything's over, but everything else, you have the freedom to do so."

"What should be over?"

"I can't tell you that yet."

"I want to see the outskirts of the village."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"You said I could do what I want, as long as I won't leave!" She turned to the other three. "Can you please take me there?"

The three looked nervously at Sasuke who glared back. "Fine, but I must go with you."

"That's great." Ino grabbed Sakura, ignoring the angry gaze of her sovereign. "Come on, I'll help you pick an outfit!"

As Sakura passed him, she whispered. "I won't rest until I know what's going on, Sasuke-kun."

The prince nodded, and then suddenly froze. _Did she just call him Sasuke-kun_?

* * *

Naruto and his team glanced at the valley before them. A crater lake stretched to the edges of the dormant volcano, revealing thin stretches of green bordering the stone settlements settling on different cliffs. It was daybreak, and in a few hours' time, they would be stepping in Osume territory.

"It's strange." Neji glanced around. "There are lesser guards than usual."

Akamaru gave a yelp and his partner nodded. "A lot of Osume were here days ago, O'm not sure what that means."

"That's not important!" Naruto's eyes gleamed with determination. "We have to go save Sakura-chan!"

"We can't just barge in without a plan." Sai spoke up, his voice monotone.

"He's right, Naruto." Jiraiya told his apprentice. "There might be lesser guards on patrol because they are fully concentrated on the capital."

"In any case, we won't be detected until we past the farms." Haku pointed at stretches of green. "That place is full of Ilasu, our problem is when we have entered the town."

"We could gather information from the Ilasu, first." Tenten spoke up.

Jiraiya nodded. "Then that's the plan, let's go!"

As the team quickly crossed to the valley, Jiraiya felt a strange presence. Looking back and seeing nothing, he shrugged and continued their trek.

When they left, a strange man emerged from a boulder, his right side white, the other black.

**

* * *

**

Just when my computer got fixed, my laptop bag's strap snapped, and guess what literally crashed? Since my dorm has no computers, I can't type anything, so I hope that explains my delay.

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, **

**Laliz, blooming flower08, Icecream Skittles Addict, sasusaku-fanXD, What-We-Call-A-TrAgEdY and pilpols!**

**In my stress filled life, you guys are my source of inspiration. And for all my readers, please even just a quick message from you will make me happy. Thanks.**

**I hope you also like this chapter too. Many answers have been given ^_^.**

**Questions to ponder:**

_**Why is Sasuke wary of Orochimaru?**_

_**Who was that strange man at the end, and what is his role in all of this?**_

_**What is true story between the Raicelli and Osume?**_

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	10. The line that slowly disappears

**Title: The Secret Kingdom**

**Summary: AU Sakura wants answers. Naruto wants to be recognized by his people. Sasuke wants...something. Will they get all that they want and more in a magical kingdom torn by war?**

**Pairings: SakuraxSasuke, slight NarutoxSakura**

**Disclaimer: I agreed not to buy Naruto this week because I saw Kishimoto-san's Name and I saw it was really good. But if there's no SasuSaku interaction soon, I'm going to try to buy it again.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The Line That Slowly Disappears

From the center of the Osume lands, the scenery gradually changes from the barren dusty rocky soils to some semblance of greenery. Everyday, Osume and Ilasu would go out the break of dawn and begin their labor of growing food demands of the city's inhabitants. Everyday, wagons would arrive and take the produce and return to the city.

This day, however, something new surprised the farmers as they saw something different entered their area. A carriage was traveling down the dusty path, and unlike the carriages in the human world, it was drawn by magic. The villagers recognized the emblem on the carriage as they paused from their work and gaped at the novelty.

Inside the carriage, someone else was as mesmerized at the new scenery.

"Are you well?" Ino smiled at the pink-haired girl who looks almost dazed as she peered through the curtains.

Sakura nodded, breathing in deeply. She could feel the plants around her, and it felt as if she was becoming full after a long time without meals.

"Satisfied?" She heard Sasuke asked impatiently beside her.

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and stared outside again. "I want to stop here."

"It's dangerous." He muttered in reply, but Sakura glared at him. "Fine. Stop!"

When the carriage stopped, Sakura jumped out and was surprised at the crowd that has gathered around them.

"Hi." She greeted sheepishly.

The Osume and Ilasu just stared at her curiously, but as Sasuke stepped down of the carriage, they suddenly bowed, noses almost touching the ground.

"You may stand." Sasuke said nonchalantly, and they all smiled.

An old Osume stepped forward, and gave another bow. "Welcome, Your Highness. To what pleasure do we owe your visit?"

Sasuke placed his hand on the nervous Sakura's head. "She wants to see the lands."

The villagers looked at her in surprise and started whispering excitedly. A little Ilasu child approached them and shyly handed Sakura an apple.

In surprise, Sakura knelt and accepted the gift with a smile. "Thank you."

The child grinned and ran to a woman who should be his mother, and the crowds faces looked happy.

"Looks like they approve of the Prince's fiancée." Ino whispered.

Sakura blushed furiously. "I haven't said I fine with that." She muttered.

"Yeah, right!" Ino laughed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was flanked by villagers who greeted him with enthusiasm. She could see a contented smile in his face. "The people here really like him." Sakura felt her heart thumping and looked around. "The homes here look much more beautiful than most of the houses in the city."

"It was Prince Sasuke's idea." Choji spoke between munches. "He passed a law to give higher incomes and benefits to the farmers."

"He did?" Sakura's gaze didn't leave the prince. "I never thought that he was a good leader."

Shikamaru shrugged. "His Highness gave importance to the farmers, he calls them the saviors of Oto. In a way, they are. He doesn't show it much, but he is really good person. Even though he is a royal pure blood Osume, he hardly uses Vocal Authority. He is a firm believer of free will. It's a good thing he is, can you imagine how troublesome it would be if he controls everything?"

* * *

"Satisfied?" Sasuke asked her.

Nodding shyly, she accepted his hand as he helped her back, her cheeks red.

"Let her go!" A voice had them looking back.

Sakura's heart gave a leap. "Naruto!"

Naruto and the rest of the team stood behind him.

"So much for sneaking in." Jiraiya muttered, sarcastically.

"Teme! Let Sakura-chan go!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stammered as he pushed her behind him.

"She is safer here, go home, Dobe." The prince glared back.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm not leaving without, Sakura." He quickly launched forward, but before Sasuke could move, several spells stopped the blond.

"What the hell?!" Naruto looked surprised as he saw the villagers glaring at him angrily.

"You will not harm His Highness!" One villager yelled and the rest nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya looked nervously at the crowd. "We better retreat, Naruto. We are outnumbered."

"We already know that!" Naruto yelled back. "But that doesn't mean we're giving up!"

"I agree with Naruto." Haku stepped forward. "We knew that this will not be easy. We are prepared to fight."

"I'm not giving up saving my cousin, either." Temari grinned, releasing the large fan from her back.

Sakura gasped. Did the woman just call her her cousin?

Naruto's team looked ready to attack, but so did the villagers.

Sakura grasped Sasuke's shirt tightly. "Please, don't fight!"

"Stand back!" Sasuke moved forward, parting from Sakura. "I will fight one of you alone, is I win, all of you will leave, If I lose, Sakura is free to choose to stay or go with you."

Naruto nodded despite protests from his companions, the two males moved to the middle.

Sakura looked at them with anxiety. This was her first friend and the person who kidnapped her who was fighting, it was obvious what side she should choose. But during her stay with Sasuke, she saw a good heart in him, and Sakura is no longer sure who to believe. Sasuke says that Konoha is dangerous, but is it really true?

Naruto summoned a clone and formed an energy sphere in his hand, Likewise, Sasuke released electricity from his palm.

As the spectators anxiously waited for the outcome of the battle, Sakura knew that she didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She ran forward.

"Stop!" As she yelled, Sakura felt a surge of power from her.

Naruto stopped midair, but the sphere in his hand was falling in the direction of the villagers. Likewise, Sasuke was coming closer, unable to stop his attack...

In a blink of a second, vines sprouted and were distinguished by Naruto's sphere while a silver haired man redirected the technique.

"Kakashi-san!" Sakura was relieved at the timely arrival of Sasuke's tutor. She placed her hand down, realizing that she asked the plants to shield the villagers. And she had also stopped Naruto with a command.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke demanded.

"This is not the time for this." Kakashi replied calmly. "Orochimaru has taken the army to attack Konoha."

"What?!" Several voices joined Sasuke.

Seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Sakura asked him. "You don't want to attack Konoha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I want to avoid a war."

Jiraiya looked confused, as well. "You did not authorize a war?"

Nodding, Sasuke clenched his fists. "That bastard, Orochimaru."

"Sasuke-kun. You can stop them."

"Sakura-chan, don't reason with that Teme!" Naruto told her. "He's an Osume."

Sakura shook her head. "I know you, Naruto and I know him, and all the other Osume, and they are not as bad as you say they are."

Looking at her, Sasuke nodded in determination. "I will go and stop them."

"No way are we relying on an Osume's help to save our village!" Kiba yelled.

"That's it!" Ino was restrained by her friends. "I have enough of your insults!"

Sakura looked at Naruto's group. "Naruto must have told you about me. Please, these are good people. I don't know much about Konoha yet. But I want to protect it too. To do that, everyone here must work together."

There was flinching at both sides.

"Please." Sakura repeated.

**

* * *

**

This is shorter than my usual chapters, it's because this was originally part of the previous chapter. And I'm just lacking inspiration today.

**And, yes, I'm making this into a Sasusaku story, officially.**

**I thought I would be okay now that the bulk of my school projects is done. Instead, so many plot bunnies are invading my head, it's hard to concentrate my muses.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Laliz, blooming flower08, Icecream Skittles Addict, sasusaku-fanXD, What-We-Call-A-TrAgEdY, pilpols and ari insane.**

**You guys inspire me to keep on going.**

**Thoughts to ponder:**

_**Will there be an alliance between the Osume, Ilasu and Nobles?**_

_**What is Orochimaru planning?**_

_**What is the danger awaiting Sakura in Konoha?**_

**Important note:**** I have a field trip next weekend, so I won't be updating until Saturday or Sunday.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	11. Announcement

**A/N:** After assessing myself and checking out the plots, I've realized that I really lost interest on continuing this story. This story was written at the height of stress and I find my writing style here dismal and confusing. The current manga has also dimmed my interest in this. Choosing between rewriting this again or making a new story with about the same genre, I rather choose the latter. Thank for everyone who read and loved this story.

If you have any questions about this story, just PM me.


End file.
